Of Quarrels and Reconciliation
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: They quarrel, they reconcile and... Set in alternate universe.


Unedited

* * *

Of Quarrels and Reconciliation

First day…

Second day…

… Still counting…

Ninth day…

Thirteenth day…

Seventeenth day…

Watching the leaves fall from a tree as if it is the most interesting to do. For now, it is. It's been countless days, weeks and he still hasn't talk to me or even wants to acknowledge my presence at all. As I withdraw my gaze outside, I waited for the bell to ring while staring at the classroom's door, waiting for someone to arrive. Judging from the class' state, it's almost time for the school hours to begin. The noise inside the room is slowly descending until the tapping of my pen is the only vibration that I could catch. Estimated five minutes more and the homeroom teacher entered the room. The Keroppi lover, in my own vocabulary definition is a living organism who loves to see me in pain through the help of his crazy mathematical problems.

The hell for today ends a moment ago. In the end, he didn't attend class. Is he really angry about me ditching him last month? Actually, I didn't do such thing and in fact, I showed up but when I saw him flirting with the girls at the park and happily smiling to their jests; that's when I've decided to forsake our rendezvous for that day and I headed straight to home.

After that incident, he started to ignore me which made me feel annoyed. There are times when I tried to talk to him but he always pretend that he didn't notice my presence. Seriously, this thing is frustrating. It's like that I am courting a PMs-ing ice cube!

* * *

The night is nearing to conquer the daylight and here I am standing in front of their metal gate, contemplating whether I will push the doorbell or not. My hand is nearing to press the button when his mother opened the gate and I subconsciously greet her while she let me in.

I'm a little nervous; it feels like something is not right. "Good Afternoon Auntie." I bowed as a sign of respect but due to my clumsiness, my shoulder bag fall to their tiled floor. I hurriedly pick it up and apologize to Aunt Kaoru. She smiles to me and asks if I want to have a snack which I refuse immediately.

"You came for 'Tsume right?" she asks like she usually does. "He's inside his room. I tried to open it since yesterday but he wouldn't let me in. I'll go buy for today's dinner. Please help yourself." I nod my head as I go straight to his room, banging the door in process.

"Like I said, I'm okay," I heard a voice behind the door. I knock at it again and annoyingly, he opens it muttering, "Like I said I'm f-" he stops his sentence, realizing that it is me. I sandwich my right foot to prevent his attempt to close the door. Seeing this, he obviously looks more annoyed than before.

With an uninterested voice he turns to ask me, "What do you need?"

"We need to talk," I stated as I let myself into his room. What surprises me is the state of it. _Is this really Natsume's room?_ "Why are you mad at me?" I question him, holding his left wrist but he pulls my hand away from him as if I am the most disgusting creature in the whole human population.

Flinching at his reaction is all I could respond. "I am not."

"No, you are." _His hands are shaking, is he going to explode?_

"How many times do I have to tell you to-"

He faints even before he could finish speaking. "Natsume!" I shout in a high pitched voice as I try to catch him but he is too heavy for me to handle so we fell together, literally. After a few minutes, I somehow manage to put him on bed, feeling the temperature of his skin. He definitely has a fever. I am sure of it. I rush downstairs to inform Aunt Kaoru only to realize that she left while ago to the supermarket. _What should I do?_

Due to my poor skills in handling situations like this, I was only able to wipe his face using a wet cloth and put it above his burning forehead. I also use their kitchen to prepare some decent porridge in case he wakes up.

* * *

20:57 is currently the time. I phone home to tell my mom that I'll be late and also about Natsume's condition. I also give Aunt Kaoru a call and she told me that a long-time friend invited her to dinner when they saw each other in front of the supermarket. She couldn't refuse them. When she learn about Natsume, immediately she rushes but unfortunately she is currently stuck in traffic due to a road accident in the highway.

With nothing to do, I go back to his room noting a black notebook on his study table. Curiosity brings me to have an urge to open it. I hesitate at first because I feel like trespassing to someone's private property which is what I am doing right now.

The photo of us is glued on the very first page, this bring a smile to my lips. The second page talks about random things as well as the others so I randomly pick pages to read them. I smile the second time when I read my name written in his note, stopping at the page to read the entry.

' _Mikan didn't show up today. I guess she has more important business than our meeting.' I should have showed up._ Guilt shrouds me as I unconsciously shed a tear. It drops on the page, making it wet. I wipe it nervously, avoiding a smudge on the ink imprinted but I accidentally drop it on the floor with the last page facing to me.

' _How can she notice me as I guy?'_ It is written inside an irregular cloud, pointing to a childish doodle of a face. It is a girl with two pigtails. I laugh at his drawing. Then I saw an arrow beside the doodle, pointing to a word. _'Polka'_ _Is that me?_

Shock is an understatement of the year for no words can explain what I am feeling right now.

I stand up to close the window, forgetting the existence of the notebook. I stare at his sleeping figure and take a glance at the wall clock. _It's getting late, he needs to eat._

I tap his shoulders, intending to wake him up. I did it again and again until I am overly pissed off. I'm planning to raise my right hand to slap him when my field of vision collided to his eyelids, his nose down to his lips. _Natsume is handsome. Why didn't I notice this before?_

I pinch his nose lightly to check if he is still asleep and he never move even a bit. Slowly, my lips descended to his as I mutter, "I'm sorry," before closing the gap between us. I stop when I realize what I did. I slap myself and start to walk pacing left and right then everything went blank.

* * *

"Polka! Polka!" I heard a faint voice as it becomes clear the second time. _What happened?_ I look at the owner of the sound, a mobile phone. I grab to turn it off only to see Natsume standing three feet away from me. I look around only to find that I am in my own room. _Was last night just a dream eh?_

"Idiot, hurry up or I'll leave you," I hear him mutter with no intonation. Getting off from my bed, taking a bath and eating breakfast only took fifteen minutes.

I walk behind him as I wonder why he is not mad at me anymore.

I put up my courage to ask about our quarrel last time, "Are you okay now?" _Are we okay now?_

I am surprise on what he reply, "If you're talking about my fever yesterday, I'm fine. I'm just not sure if you got my fever last night." He flashes a triumphant grin as he walks faster.

Realizing what he said, my eyes widen, "Natsume Hyuuga! Jerk!" I shout as we race to the school gates.

 _END_

* * *

~Chocolat a'la folie


End file.
